


Удивительные поподетки

by asti_martini



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, UST, Лайт во всем сознался, манипуляции, мпрег упоминается, осторожно: вещества
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: L избавляется от Рем, но план сработал не так, как ему хотелось… Значит, настало время для плана Б.





	Удивительные поподетки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magical Assbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160266) by [sashocirrione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione). 



L аккуратно выстраивал по краю чашки с кофе кубики рафинада, готовые в любой момент упасть и раствориться в темно-коричневой жидкости, обдумывая, что же предпринять дальше. Все было спокойно, но вскоре Лайт должен был начать действовать. Что же, все-таки, он мог выкинуть? Ведь ситуация изменилась кардинально — теперь вся следственная группа знала о Тетради Смерти. Было два варианта: первый — выяснить, что именно задумал Лайт, второй — рискнуть и заставить его действовать.

Шинигами не была похожа на стороннего наблюдателя, она определенно была чересчур заинтересована в ситуации. Рем наблюдала за Мисой через мониторы так, словно они были знакомы, и весьма уклончиво отвечала на вопросы любой степени важности — все это сулило большие неприятности. Было очевидно, что Рем (возможно, лишь отчасти) была на стороне Киры.

Чтобы подтвердить свою гипотезу, L притворился, что согласен с Лайтом и другими членами группы. Притворился, что поверил в правило тринадцати дней. А потом — преподнес им на блюдечке идею, что он всего лишь подставной L, и что настоящий L не одобрил их последних действий и хочет прийти в штаб с проверкой. Он разыграл на публику спор с фальшивым L через компьютер, а когда пришел день «проверки», удостоверился, что роль великого детектива будет играть преступник, у которого на тот же день была назначена казнь. Фальшивый L настаивал, что нужно проверить правило тринадцати дней, тогда как остальные пытались убедить его, что в этом нет необходимости.

И тогда это случилось. Шинигами сквозь стену проскользнула в другую комнату, а буквально через минуту фальшивый L скончался от сердечного приступа. L организовал поиски шинигами, и в одной из кладовых, где по какой-то мистической причине были отключены все камеры, они обнаружили гору песка и еще одну Тетрадь Смерти. В ней не было правил, но было записано имя подставного L. Рюзаки не был достаточно оперативен, чтобы не дать никому к ней прикоснуться — Мацуда, не подумав, взял ее в руки — так что теперь не было возможности использовать приговоренного к смерти преступника и проверить правило об уничтожении Тетради. Какая жалость. Если бы не Мацуда, к Тетради бы прикоснулся только преступник, и ее можно было бы сжечь. И если бы правило не сработало, можно было бы тут же, ничего не опасаясь, сжечь и вторую Тетрадь Смерти. 

Хотя L думал, что было очевидно: шинигами убила подставного L, чтобы защитить Лайта или Мису (или, возможно, обоих), остальные следователи были с ним не согласны; к тому же, доказательств у L не было. Со смертью фальшивого L убийства прекратились, а шинигами пропала.

Либо Рем было все равно, что она обронила еще одну Тетрадь, либо она превратилась в тот песок (его поместили в отдельную комнату, и за ним круглые сутки велось наблюдение — на случай, если проявятся какие-либо изменения). Внезапный обыск апартаментов Мисы ничего не выявил, беспрестанная слежка в течение двух недель — тоже. Ко всему прочему, остальные уже начали выражать недовольство по поводу вмешательства в частную жизнь Мисы и нарушения ее законных прав.

Лайт должен был что-то предпринять. Или его единственным планом в данной ситуации было ждать? L пристроил последний кусок сахара на край чашки и с легким удовлетворением проследил, как рафинад с негромким плюханьем падает в кофе, кубик за кубиком. Он не приблизился к аресту Лайта ни на дюйм ближе, чем за все время следствия. Подозрительные совпадения и косвенные улики — неважно, насколько много их было, — ничего не доказывали. Так что нужно было либо поймать Лайта за руку, либо каким-либо образом заставить его признаться. 

Возможно, проверка правила тринадцати дней и могла бы помочь, но шинигами уже убила из-за этого, и нельзя было сказать, что она не объявится и не убьет снова. К тому же, если правило действительно окажется фальшивым, подозрения, падающие на Ягами-младшего, возрастут ровно того уровня, на каком были до ареста Хигучи. Это не докажет вину Лайта. Конечно, будет реальная причина продолжать слежку за ним, но если убийства не возобновятся, Лайт может просто ждать и ничего не делать. Он был достаточно умен, чтобы заметить слежку, так что результат будет точно таким же, как и когда в его комнате было установлено 64 камеры. Лайт не попадется.

Нужно было что-то неожиданное, нужно было шокировать Лайта, смоделировать ситуацию, в которой он не сможет думать здраво и наверняка совершит ошибку. Если Лайт не сможет полагаться на свой интеллект и будет вынужден действовать определенным образом — пусть даже ситуация будет для него далеко не безопасной — был шанс, что у L все-таки появится вожделенное доказательство.

У L было несколько вариантов, но, все тщательно обдумав, он отмел их как ненадежные. В любом случае, Лайта почти невозможно поймать. Если бы убийства продолжались, все было бы намного проще, но в данной ситуации мало что можно было предпринять.

Да, при нынешнем положении вещей, оставался только один способ, пусть и весьма неэтичный. Нужно посвятить в план остальных следователей... Была большая вероятность, что все пройдет успешно. Да, определенно стоит попытаться. К тому же, выбора особого не было, да и время утекало. А предоставить первый шаг Лайту грозило летальным исходом. 

«Да, пора предпринять кое-что совершенно неожиданное», — решил L, глотнув из чашки переслащенный кофе.

***

Во второй половине дня следователи под различными предлогами постепенно покинули штаб. Наконец Лайт заметил, что кроме него остались только L и Мацуда. 

_Странно. Чтобы в штабе было так мало людей? Такого практически ни разу не случалось. Ну, наверное, теперь, когда смерти прекратились, они думают, что расследовать больше нечего. Да и проверять электронные письма работников Ецубы за последние несколько месяцев... невыносимо скучно. Нужно выкопать Тетрадь Мисы и передать в руки более надежного человека… Но вот только когда L уже прекратит посылать за мной слежку каждый раз, когда я покидаю штаб? Что ж, рано или поздно он совершит ошибку. Одну он уже совершил, и я смог отправить Мисе закодированное сообщение, чтобы она зарыла Тетрадь в том же месте и отказалась от прав на нее. Так что это только вопрос времени._

В голове Лайта стал сгущаться туман отупения и усталости от неимоверного количества совершенно бессмысленных писем, которые ему приходилось просматривать. Отчеты о делах корпорации были громоздкими и нудными, и Лайт думал, что он и так уже узнал о внутреннем распорядке Ецубы слишком много, хотя мог бы прекрасно без этого обойтись.

_Наверное, мне тоже следует прерваться. Но если я не буду находиться рядом с L как можно больше времени, ему будет проще привести в действие какую-нибудь опасную для меня схему. А так я имею хотя бы относительное представление, чем он занимается._

Лайт едва заметил, как L отчитал Мацуду за то, что тот принес слишком много кофе, а потом отослал его из штаба, отдохнуть: невезучему полицейскому все равно было нечего делать. Ритуальный круг (кликнуть мышкой, просмотреть письмо, вбить данные в базу) оказывал на Лайта почти гипнотическое действие. Он отстраненно следил за движениями своих рук и пальцев. Было что-то завораживающее в цикличности процесса, стуке клавиш…

Лайт стал играть на клавиатуре, словно на синтезаторе, прислушиваясь к звуку — то быстрее, то медленнее...

А как выглядит обратная сторона? Лайт не мог вспомнить, давно не видел. Он перевернул клавиатуру и стал играть с ножками-подставками, которые регулировали угол наклона. Ножки сгибались с довольно интересным звуком: скользили с тихим мягким щелканьем из одного положения в другое. Весьма приятное такое щелканье. Лайт хихикнул.

На мгновение у него появилось неприятное, скребущее чувство, словно что-то было неправильно… ощущение опасности. Но оно испарилось, как только он пробежался кончиками пальцев по гладкому пластику, растворяясь в твердом, скользящем ощущении. Поскольку от пальцев, соприкасающихся с клавиатурой, не исходило ни звука, Лайт стал напевать простенькую мелодию себе под нос. 

Да, клавиатура была своего рода музыкальным инструментом, который мог даже управлять его голосовыми связками. Он систематизировал ноты для каждого пальца, а затем положил голову на стол, для лучшего обзора. Он закрыл один глаз, потом другой, не переставая играть на гладкой поверхности клавиатуры, подмечая изменения угла видения; скрещивал глаза и затуманенным взглядом смотрел на кончик своего носа. Было так хорошо. Лайту было тепло и уютно, и он был невообразимо счастлив. Теперь ничего плохого не случится. Он плыл по волнам эйфории; время тянулось как жевательная резинка. Лайт вынырнул из бессвязного потока мыслей, почувствовав руку на своем локте. Он посмотрел в лицо L, а потом снова опустил взгляд на его руку. 

— Лайт, как ты себя чувствуешь? Кажется, тебе скучно, — сказал L. 

Лайт дернул его за рукав, а затем склонился к нему так близко, что смог увидеть переплетение нитей в ткани. 

— Как прикольно! Твой рукав такой белый!

Лайт играл с рукавом, дергая его в разные стороны, потом — потянул ткань вверх, открывая бледное запястье. Он с восхищением разглядывал тонкие кости, два бугорка по краям, паучьими лапками расползающиеся под кожей на тыльной стороне ладони вены, поглаживал пальцами местечко, где легко прощупывался пульс. 

— Лайт, пошли на диван. Думаю, тебе нужно прилечь, — предложил L.

Лайт поднял глаза на нависшего над ним детектива. 

— Да. Это было бы славно.

Он вновь посмотрел на рукав растянутой белой кофты, но L уже развернулся и уходил. Лайт с грустью наблюдал, как удивительный белый рукав удаляется от него, а потом вспомнил, что L пригласил его последовать за ним. Да, точно. Лайт поднялся со стула и прошел к двум диванам, стоявшим под лестницей, вслед за L. Он сел прямо напротив детектива и посмотрел вверх.

Стеклянные ступеньки были первозданно чистыми. Они красиво преломляли свет и искажали вид на потолок под разными углами. Лайт вертел головой какими-то дикими кругами, смотрел и смотрел, что-то тихо мурлыкая себе под нос. Постойте-ка, он ведь зачем-то сюда пришел. Вслед за чем-то… милым. Лайт сфокусировал взгляд на L, который все еще сидел на диване напротив.

— Эл, я хочу посмотреть на твое запястье. Оно просто удивительное! — заявил Лайт, и, не дожидаясь ответа, прыгнул на стоявший между ними кофейный столик.

Еще один прыжок — и он уже на диване рядом с L. Похоже, знаменитый сыщик был слегка встревожен. Лайт, хихикая, опустился на диван. Да, L ведь должен бояться Киры. 

Лайт поджал колени к груди в пародии на L, не переставая хихикать, пока в легких не закончился воздух. Хотя остановиться было тяжело. Хихиканье вырывалось помимо воли, хотя Лайт уже не помнил, над чем именно он смеялся. 

Секундочку. Он же должен был прилечь, ведь L так сказал?

Лайт растянулся на диване, хотя места было недостаточно, и он уперся в L, а когда тот попытался встать с дивана — обхватил его руками, притягивая на место. 

— Нет, ты никуда не пойдешь! — сообщил Лайт.

Немного поерзав, он все-таки вытянулся во весь рост, и, заставив L опустить ноги, положил голову ему на колени. Лайт посмотрел прямо в его большие черные глаза и почувствовал, что тонет. Он устроился поудобнее, гадая, о чем сейчас думает L. Кристально чистые стеклянные ступени, так красиво искажавшие вид, были прямо над головой детектива, но Лайту почему-то было интереснее смотреть на него, а не на лестницу. 

Лайту будто сдавило грудь. Ему ужасно хотелось убрать челку с глаз L. Лайт уже протянул руку вверх, но в итоге остановился на полпути и начал дергать детектива за нос. 

Внезапно L перехватил его руку и спросил:

— Лайт, мы ведь друзья? Может, поговорим немного?

Лайт почувствовал, как его распирает от глубокого чувства удовлетворения и необъятной любви. L был таким теплым, и глядя в его лицо, Лайт думал, что в жизни не видел ничего более совершенного. Даже тонкое бледное запястье было не таким прекрасным. Лайту до боли хотелось целовать, ласкать и гладить его восхитительное лицо; сжать в кулаке ткань белой кофты, резко уложить его на спину и исследовать языком его рот. 

Лайт в очередной раз хихикнул и сказал:

— Ты мой самый лучший друг. Я так тебя люблю! — он широко развел руки в стороны. — Вот так и даже больше. И не могу ничего с этим поделать. Ты такая милая маленькая панда!

— Отлично, — ответил L. — Я чувствую то же самое.

Лайт нахмурился. Что-то было не так. Глубоко внутри противно скреблось какое-то странное чувство. Словно внутренний голос что-то ему нашептывал, а он был не в силах разобрать ни слова. Он снова посмотрел в глаза L и вдруг понял, что именно было не так. 

— Давай в знак взаимного доверия скажем друг другу свои настоящие имена. Я — Лайт Ягами.

L ответил:

— Да, я знаю. Я… я… — L прикусил ноготь на большом пальце. — Меня зовут Ларри Ладбакет. 

Лайт ошеломленно уставился на него. Он не мог в это поверить. L на самом деле ему доверяет. Нет, это было намного больше, чем доверие. Так рискнуть — своей жизнью, расследованием дела Киры — должно быть, он действительно любит его!

Все, между ними больше не должно быть секретов. И пришло время рассказать о самом важном. Внезапно на Лайта накатил приступ стеснительности. Он нервно затеребил ткань кофты L и признался:

— Я хочу от тебя детей.

L напряженно замер, но потом снова расслабился. А Лайт тем временем продолжил:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Хочу почувствовать, как твой член скользит в моей заднице, и как ты в меня кончаешь. Хочу от тебя забеременеть, нарожать тебе кучу детишек, и чтобы мы потом воспитывали их вместе.

L все так же смотрел на него, кусая ноготь на большом пальце. Лайт широко улыбнулся:

— Я ужасно хочу от тебя детей. Поцелуй меня.

L начал склоняться к нему. Он все-таки собирается его целовать? Лайт сжал в руках его кофту, резко притянул к себе и, потянувшись навстречу, прижался к его теплым губам. Он попытался просунуть язык в рот L, но наткнулся на плотно сжатые зубы. Лайт жадно, яростно атаковал его губы, дрейфуя по течению возрастающего с каждой секундой желания и ощущая приливающий к паху жар. Он погрузил ладони в густые черные волосы L, и притянул его как можно ближе. 

И тогда Лайт почувствовал руку детектива на своей шее — холодные мягкие пальцы лишь слегка дотрагивались до нежной кожи — и L наконец приоткрыл рот и стал отвечать на поцелуй. Лайт застонал от этого чувства единения; каждое соприкосновение языков посылало новую волну наслаждения, больше похожую на разряд электричества, к его стремительно возбуждающемуся члену. Он вынырнул из этого головокружительного поцелуя, чтобы сесть к L на колени. Устроившись поудобнее, Лайт выдал:

— Эл, трахни меня прямо сейчас. Я хочу забеременеть. 

Лайт поерзал у L на коленях и стал тереться своей эрекцией о его живот. С каждым новым движением перед глазами рассыпались искры удовольствия, и таяли остатки самоконтроля; он не мог больше ждать, это было просто невыносимо. 

L мягко объяснил:

— Это невозможно. У тебя нет необходимых для этого органов, только если это не какие-нибудь волшебные поподетки. Сейчас нам следует обсудить наше с тобой будущее. Что нам делать с Кирой?

Ах, это. Это ведь тоже важно, да? Ну, L — надежный человек, ему можно доверять…

По всему телу Лайта постепенно распространялось ощущение лености, приятного тепла и легкого удовлетворения. Внутри все еще скреблось то неприятное ощущение, но голоса наконец замолкли, похороненные под вырвавшимися на свободу гормонами. Так что это, наверное, было не так уж важно. Лайта снова понесло в сторону: его в очередной раз загипнотизировали ювелирные углы стеклянной лестницы и панели потолка, которые сплетались в непонятный геометрический рисунок, искаженные прозрачными ступенями.

— Лайт? — окликнул его L.

— А, да, извини, Эл… то есть, Ларри…

Лайт попытался разложить воспоминания по полочкам, чтобы рассказать свою историю, но не был уверен, с чего начать, и L пришлось дергать его еще несколько раз, прежде чем Ягами наконец собрался с мыслями. 

И Лайт начал говорить о том, как он стал Кирой. Факты и события смешивались, словно в винегрете, в совершенно произвольном порядке, без каких-либо связок, хотя L, казалось, был совсем не против. Он выглядел завороженным и взирал на Лайта со всем вниманием. Он прерывал его только несколько раз — когда Лайт снова срывался на разговоры о детях и сексе, или заходился в долгом приступе хихиканья. 

Его переполняло ощущение свободы: наконец-то он мог говорить об этом открыто — это была реальность с отзвуком сумасшествия. Все было именно так, как Лайт и мечтал: рассказать правду L, и чтобы он не сорвался и не побежал за наручниками, едва услышав признание. Это было совершенно головокружительно-жизнерадостное чувство, словно огромная глыба упала с его плеч.

Хотя, Лайта многое смущало в собственном рассказе. Он даже не мог рассказать о том, что сделал за последний год, в хронологическом порядке; а все его планы — они что, и в самом деле были такими сложными? Как странно. Вообще все теперь начинало казаться ненормальным… Наверное, это из-за того, что они с L теперь пара. Да, именно.

Лайт снова стал что-то напевать себе под нос. Изломанные стеклом ступеней плитки на потолке гипнотизировали его, затягивая в некое подобие транса. Лайту казалось, что от них исходит потрясающе миролюбивая аура. Странное тепло распространялось по всему его телу. Он лениво пошевелил пальцами ног…

Лайт даже не заметил, как пришел Ватари, и смог относительно на нем сфокусироваться только потому, что мужчина заговорил с L. Лайт не прислушивался к разговору, так что ему не показался подозрительным ответ детектива.

— Да, я думаю, что время действия препарата почти закончилось. Помоги мне, пожалуйста, оттащить его отсюда, а потом позови остальных.

***

Довольно долго Лайт ничего не мог понять, хотя прекрасно видел, куда L и Ватари его вели. Он не был настолько занят исследованием кожи, обтягивающей костяшки его пальцев, чтобы не замечать, куда он шел, – ему просто было все равно. 

А когда рациональная часть его мозга проснулась, он уже был на больничной койке, в медицинской части подвала штаба, которая до этого не использовалась, а вокруг него суетились незнакомые ему люди. В течение некоторого времени они периодически брали у него кровь, проверяли его дыхание, светили фонариком ему в глаза, да и просто раздражали. Когда та рациональная часть не только проснулась, но и начала потихоньку работать, Лайт предположил, что это L нанял их и привел сюда. 

В определенный момент Лайт понял, что его чем-то накачали. И пока он опускался с небес на землю, еще не до конца понимая, что творится вокруг, осознание ужаса произошедшего со всей силой ударило ему в голову. 

Голова неприятно гудела, в рот словно набили пуха, и неприятное ощущение никуда не уходило, сколько бы он ни пытался сплюнуть несуществующие перья. Но зато он уже понимал достаточно, чтобы не пытаться ничего сказать и лежать тихо. 

А потом он подумал о том, что именно L с ним сделал, насколько по-гадски он с ним поступил, одним махом разрушив все, чего Лайт так упорно добивался, и ему захотелось закричать – яростно, надрывно, в бессильной злобе кулаками отбивая по матрасу рваный ритм. Он бы так и сделал, если бы ему не пришла в голову мысль, что лучше сначала подождать, пока он не сможет трезво мыслить, и не придумает, как будет выкручиваться; к тому же устраивать истерику перед камерами определенно не стоило. Лайт Ягами никогда не сдается. Нет уж, не дождетесь. Он и до этого попадал в казалось бы безнадежные ситуации, но в итоге каждый раз выходил сухим из воды.

Врачи наконец ушли. Лайт попытался расслабиться и скомпоновать из мутного желе собственных мыслей хоть что-то дельное, но прежде чем он смог построить первую приличную логическую цепочку, в комнату вошел L. 

— Ты, — прошипел Лайт и сел, только теперь заметив, что прикован к кровати наручниками.

L молча пододвинул к кровати стул, взобрался на него и положил руки на колени. Лайта всего трясло от унижения, и он едва ли мог держать себя в руках – неимоверно хотелось убить гада на месте. Хотелось орать и вопить, но он прикусил себе язык: в таком состоянии говорить еще что-либо было опасно; тем более, из него уже вырвали признание, и он не хотел усугублять ситуацию. Неприятное скребущее чувство в желудке перерастало в тошноту.

— Большинство из того, в чем ты сознался, я и так подозревал, но я был определенно не в курсе того, что ты так хочешь стать матерью.

— Н-ничего подобного. Это все ты, ты накачал меня какой-то дрянью и совратил. Что я еще говорил? – выпалил Лайт, не в силах совладать с собой.

— Наркотики не влияют на память, так что ты прекрасно знаешь, что именно ты говорил. Ты признался в том, что ты – Кира. И, кстати, я тебя не совращал. А вот ты чуть одежду на мне не порвал, — ответил L.

— Это все из-за тебя.

— Извини. Я был не прав.

_В смысле «я был не прав»? Этот ублюдок еще и притворяется, что ему стыдно? Нет, на самом деле это только очередная ловушка, часть плана._

Лайт не доверял собственному языку, но слова уже дважды вырывались у него помимо воли. А был ли вообще смысл сдерживаться? То, что он больше не говорил о том, что он – Кира, означало, что эффект, скорее всего, уже выветрился – может и не полностью, но достаточно, чтобы он не сболтнул лишнего. К тому же, когда Мису схватили, она целых три дня отказывалась говорить, и именно это убедило L в ее виновности. Так что в данном случае говорить было не только можно, но и нужно.

Лайт быстро проанализировал ситуацию. Ничего ведь не случится, если он задаст пару вопросов?

— Что это было? Тиопентал натрия?*

— Нет. Это совершенно секретная смесь из трех психотропных препаратов. Сносит комплексы и притупляет чувство опасности. В то же время погружает в состояние эйфории. Если с подозреваемым, находящимся под действием препарата, разговаривает кто-то из друзей или членов семьи, в комфортной обстановке, а не следователь в комнате для допросов, то вероятность того, что подозреваемый сам во всем признается, возрастает до пятидесяти процентов. 

— Врешь. Такого препарата не существует, — ледяным тоном ответил Лайт.

— Боюсь, что существует. Плюс, даже одной дозы может хватить, чтобы нанести сильный вред печени и почкам.

— Это просто аморально. Ты накачал меня этой дрянью, чтобы претворить в жизнь свои извращенные желания: чтобы я признался в том, что я Кира – которым я не являюсь! – и захотел с тобой переспать.

— Признаю, это было очень неэтично с моей стороны. Я буду оплачивать твои счета за медицинские услуги до конца твоей жизни вне зависимости от того, нанес тебе вред этот препарат, или нет, но это не отменит того, что я сделал. К тому же, я не сообщил другим членам следственной группы о побочных эффектах, пока не закончил с твоим допросом, – ведь в противном случае они бы не согласились зайти так далеко. Сейчас они злятся на меня за это, но на тебя они злы еще больше, ведь ты оказался Кирой.

— Я не Кира. Ты заставил меня нести какой-то бред. Полную чушь. Не думай праздновать победу.

L завозился на стуле и почесал ступню пальцами ног. 

— Ты бы не говорил о победе и поражении, если бы не был Кирой. Будь ты невиновен, мы были бы на одной стороне. 

_Нет, я не дам ему снова меня подловить. Он все еще меня допрашивает. Мне нужно подождать, пока препарат не выветрится полностью, и тогда уже придумать, что говорить. Должен быть способ выбраться из этого дерьма._

Лайт отвернулся от L и лег на бок.

— Я больше не собираюсь играть в твои гребаные игры, чертов извращенец. Уходи.

— Как хочешь, — ответил L, и через мгновение Лайт услышал, как он уходит, шлепая босыми ногами по полу.

Лайт вздохнул, задвинул желание прополоскать рот, чтобы избавиться от несуществующих перьев, на задворки сознания и притворился спящим, активно обмозговывая ту ситуацию, в которой он оказался. Хотя, это было нелегко, если учесть, что его мысли все еще были в каком-то вязком тумане, да и голова болела, словно с похмелья. Лайт решил немного повременить с планом, все равно в таком состоянии он ничего путного придумать не сможет, и отдохнуть немного.

 _Твою ж мать! Удар по печени и почкам? Он серьезно? Нет, лучше об этом не думать. Хотя, это можно обернуть в мою пользу._ На его лице проступило болезненное выражение, и он стал ворочаться так, словно боль мешала ему уснуть. В комнате определенно были камеры, и их наверняка смотрел еще кто-то кроме L. Если ублюдок сказал правду, то теперь они станут практически постоянно за ним наблюдать. _Я уж позабочусь о том, чтобы они встали на мою защиту. Особенно папа._

Лайт продолжил изображать из себя страждущего, пока туман в его голове не начал редеть, думая о том, что же он может предпринять. К тому времени, как L вернулся с сообщением о том, что Тетрадь была найдена, в его голове уже был сформирован четкий план.

На самом деле, можно с успехом выйти из любой патовой ситуации при помощи одной только риторики, если ты достаточно умен – взять, хотя бы, происшествие с Наоми Мисорой. _Главное – не сдаваться, и использовать всю возможную информацию в мою пользу, и да поможет мне моя харизма._ L, разумеется, на это не купится, а вот остальные – другое дело. Ими можно манипулировать в достаточной степени, для того, чтобы они перестали верить доводам L. Он совершил ошибку – заставил их сомневаться в собственных моральных принципах своими действиями, что было Лайту только на руку.

Лайт притворился, что ничего не знает о Рюуке и второй Тетради Смерти, как бы его ни пытались подловить, даже когда начались приготовления к суду. Он изображал из себя примерного, замечательного сына и выдающегося студента, которого обвиняли в том, чего он не совершал, и о чем вообще не имел понятия, и что L над ним просто надругался. 

У него не было должного объяснения, каким образом он в таком случае будучи под кайфом выдал расположение второй Тетради, но при должной риторике даже его слабые по сути оправдания звучали убедительно. Лайт призвал себе в помощь теорию L о том, что Кира может манипулировать сознанием своих жертв, ведь кто знает, на что еще он способен? Почему он, к примеру, не может вложить свои знания в голову кому-нибудь еще, чтобы осуществить свой очередной план?

Оправдание, конечно, было то еще, но ничего лучше в данной ситуации Лайт придумать не мог, поэтому он приложил все свои силы, чтобы следователи ему поверили. И, в конце концов, он увидел сомнение в глазах всех тех, с кем он говорил, за исключением L. Могло бы быть и лучше, но, наверное, и этого было достаточно.

И все же, каждый раз, когда Лайт ложился спать, он под одеялом сжимал руки в кулаки, от жгучего желания убить L за то, что он, возможно, все-таки положил конец миссии спасителя-Киры. Из-за L он боролся уже не за идеологию, а за жизнь. Теперь возобновить казни преступников было практически невозможно. 

Клочка тетради в часах больше не было (Лайт съел его сразу же после убийства Хигучи), а сами тетради L отослал в надежное место с новейшей охранной системой. Побег из камеры относился к разряду нереального: L этого ожидал и предпринял меры. Да и даже если бы ему удалось сбежать, у него все равно не получилось бы добраться до Тетрадей. Так что все, что ему оставалось, – это предстать перед судом. 

С подачи Интерпола был организован тайный суд: никто не хотел, чтобы Кира стал мучеником в глазах общественности, или чтобы сторонники его освободили. Лайт призвал на помощь все свои логические уловки и отыграл спектакль на «ура». И когда следователей по делу вызвали в качестве свидетелей, те сомнения, которые в них посеяли уловки Лайта, были слышны и в том, как они отвечали на вопросы, и в самом тоне голосов. 

Видео с признанием тоже частично сработало в его пользу. Прежде всего, оно было получено незаконным путем, так что в некоторых странах это доказательство даже нельзя было бы использовать, но не в этом случае: все-таки суд организовал Интерпол. На присяжных видео оказало неизгладимое впечатление, да и сам Лайт удивился, узрев, насколько неадекватно он тогда себя вел. Расположение Тетради Рюука он описал весьма туманно – неудивительно, что ее так долго искали. Эта деталь как раз подтверждала его заявление о том, что он был не Кирой, а его марионеткой. 

К концу заседания Лайт был практически уверен в том, какой именно вердикт будет вынесен. Люди ведь так предсказуемы. Несмотря на это, когда пришло время, у Лайта желудок скрутило в узел, и ему захотелось бежать из зала со всех ног. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда его объявили невиновным – логические уловки и представление сработали. 

Но были и оговорки. Лайт сразу же станет главным подозреваемым, если убийства возобновятся, и всю его жизнь полиция будет вести за ним слежку. Камер слежения устанавливать не будут, но на публике за ним всегда будут наблюдать, и все его письменные работы, документы и записки будут изыматься для последующей проверки. Так же было сказано, что если Лайт был пешкой Киры, было бы неразумно выпускать его из поля зрения, ведь Кира не убил его, а значит сможет использовать еще раз. 

После суда L подозвал Лайта, чтобы в последний раз с ним поговорить. 

У Лайта все еще было сильное желание наброситься на L, повалить на пол и придушить. Но он постарался не показывать, насколько сильно был взбешен, и позволил себе только выражение легкого презрения.

— Полагаю, пожизненная слежка за мной – твоя идея.

— Нет. За тобой будет следить Интерпол. Они не желают вмешивать меня в это дело, только если убийства не возобновятся, но даже в этом случае они пришлют своих агентов – удостовериться, что я не буду снова посягать на твои права.

— Эл, я же тебя знаю. Ты продолжишь тайно за мной следить, разве я не прав?

— В отличие от тебя, Кира, я не преследую преступников, которых оправдал суд. В глазах судебной системы ты невиновен, и для меня это вполне приемлемо. Но это не значит, что я буду отсиживаться в сторонке, если ты продолжишь убивать людей. 

— Я не Кира!

— Ты проиграл, Кира, — продолжил L, пропустив вой Лайта мимо ушей. – Даже если ты теперь сможешь меня убить, тебя все равно схватят. Одну из Тетрадей мы уже уничтожили, а две остальных сожжем сегодня. Тебе в жизни не заполучить четвертую тетрадь, только если Боги Смерти не пылают к тебе нездоровой любовью.

_Мои воспоминания… будут стерты так скоро. Я снова стану обычным человеком? Что со мной будет?_

— Ты правда не будешь за мной наблюдать?

— А ты надеешься, что буду? Ты ведь хочешь от меня детей. Извини, Лайт, но я натурал. Я смогу оценить твою привлекательность только если ты сменишь пол. Из тебя, наверное, получится миленькая девчонка, с твоей-то фигурой. Но детей у нас все равно не будет, уж извини, и даже операции не помогут. 

— Я в курсе!

— Вообще, если до этого дойдет, мы могли бы взять ребенка из приюта, но я не думаю, что из нас получились бы хорошие родители. Да, определенно, это просто кошмарная идея.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сменил пол. 

— Я просто упомянул, что такое возможно, ведь ты, кажется, так хочешь стать женщиной…

— Так ты говоришь, что станешь со мной встречаться, если я сделаю операцию по перемене пола? – прошипел Лайт.

— Ну, я мог бы об этом подумать. Но если учесть, сколько времени занимают операции и гормонотерапия, первое свидание теоретически может состояться только через год, как минимум. Я оставлю тот же телефон. Захочешь – позвони мне через год.

— Ты меня подкалываешь, только чтобы посмотреть, сделаю я это, или нет!

L засунул руки в карманы и, уже уходя, ответил:

— Вероятность того, что ты прав, составляет восемьдесят процентов.

**Author's Note:**

> *сыворотка правды


End file.
